Bolt: A New Beginning
by xsplatterkinz
Summary: Well, this story doesn't have a direct plot, it really is just what happens after the movie xD
1. Chapter 1

*Bolts POV*

Bolt stared out the window, observing the landscape beyond the porch. He sighed.

"What's wrong, sport?" Mittens asked, jumping onto the armrest of the couch.

"I don't know, sometimes I just wonder what's beyond the fence." Bolt said, gazing off. Mittens froze.

"Oh, no. No, Bolt. We aren't going. Don't even think about it." By then, Rhino had already butted into the conversation.

"We could be the three musketeers!" Rhino squealed, pushing in between Bolt and Mittens uncomfortably. Bolt's eyes lightened up.

"Yes! We could do it," Bolt started. Then he looked at Penny, chest rising up and down in a comforting rhythm, as she slept. Bolt's heart sunk. "I can't leave Penny though, not again." Bolt said, jumping down from the couch, then squeezing through the dog door to sit on the porch. The leaves were bare by now, winter slowly creeping up on Minnesota, where we had moved after the whole fire deal. Bolt heard Rhino struggling to get through the door behind him, then Mittens pushing him through. Bolt smiled to himself. Rhino rolled down the steps awkwardly in his hamster ball, then rolled on the drive way pavement. Mittens sat down next to him, hitting him in the shoulder.

"Hey Bolt, don't feel too down. At least we're here, together." Mittens said, resting her head on his shoulder blade. He didn't like Mittens, in that way anyways, but he knew that she liked him, which made him feel awkwardly. He was about to talk, but he decided to keep his mouth shut, for the better.

*Massilines POV*

When I noticed Bolt outside, I quickly ran though the flap the led to the backyard, and jumped over the fence, hitting the grass of Bolt's sideyard. "Bolt! Hey!" I squealed, running over to him. My tail wagged furiously, and I had butterflies in my stomach. What if he notices?

*Bolts POV*

"Massiline, hey!" I exclaimed, separating myself from the awkward silence with Mittens. Massiline was what they like to call an Australian Husky, a cross between a Australian Shepherd and a Husky. She was beautiful. Her hazel eyes blinked, and she smiled at me. I felt Mittens looking at us, and for a moment, I felt terrible for leaving her. But when I turned around to tell Mittens that I would 'catch her later', she was already disappearing through the dog door, tail and ears drooping sadly. I tried hard to ignore it. Rhino rolled in after her, looking back at me disapprovingly. I mouthed, _tell her im sorry_, to him, but I don't think he got the memo, because he just shook his head.


	2. Chapter 2

*Mittens POV*

Iwalked through the dog door, Rhino following behind me.

"Mittens," Rhino started. I turned back to him, eyes sad. He frowned, not saying anything else.

"_I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up. Stupid cat!" _I cursed under my breath. I walked to the heater near the corner of the living room, embracing the heat coming through the metal, remember the summer that she met Bolt. Penny came walking out of her room, and stopped in front of me. I looked at her with big, sad, eyes. She mumbled something, smiling, then picked me up and brought me to her room. Thank god for penny, she always made me feel special. I looked at the time. 10:58. Penny was going to bed? With me in her room? Doesn't Bolt usually stay with her when she sleeps? I pushed the thought to the back of my mind, curling up on Penny's chest. That night, I fell asleep to Penny's breathing matched with mine. Is this what it feels like to be loved? Maybe Penny loves me, but, in all reality, Bolt never will.

*Massaline's POV*

I don't really like Mittens that much, but I didn't tell Bolt that. They were close friends. But I couldn't risk them getting too close. I loved Bolt, and I wanted him to be mine. _Just mine. _

"I have to show you something, come on!" I exclaimed with character, sprinting off. When I looked back, bolt was still looking at the porch door.

"Bolt? Come on!" I said. Bolt took one more sorry look at the door, and then wore a smile. He was wearing a smile for _me. _Once he caught up to me, I smiled at him playfully, hiding my greed.

"Follow me!" I said. I ran past my house, with Bolt following me. When I got to the dock, I sat on the very edge, leaving space for Bolt to sit. It was so romantic over here, I almost couldn't resist the urge to just-

"So why'd you bring me here?" Bolt asked. I was annoyed, but I didn't wear the look. "I just thought, maybe you'd want to see this." I explained. _Now. _I told myself. _NOW!_

_*_Mittens POV*

When I heard Massaline welping outside, I scrambled upward, waking Penny. She lightly pushed me away, but I did not care at that moment. I leaped off the bed and managed to swing the door knob, running out the door. I leaped onto the couch, looking out the window. I saw Massaline squirming in the pond, slowly sinking, and Bolt jumping in to save her.

"_What?!" _I exclaimed. Bolt couldn't swim! Neither could I, but I ran out into the night, sprinting to the dock. Massaline scrambled out of the pond, leaving Bolt in.

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" _I screamed at her. "_Save him!" _

"I can't swim!" She panicked. Of course. I leaped into the pond, water filling up my nostrils. I found Bolt, who was helplessly welping under water, and grabbed him by the scruff. He was heavy, but not heavy enough. I pulled him onto shore, both of us choking out water. When I glanced at Massaline, she was smiling at me. Then I realized.

"You did this on purpose!" I choked out.


End file.
